His new life
by Animelover2019
Summary: One day it happened, he changed to his true self, a ghoul-vampire. He knew it was soon to happen.
1. Chapter 1

describtion

One day it happned, he changed to his true self, a Vampire-Ghoul hibrid. We all knew it had to happen sometime.

This will be anime only if you want a manga based one tell me.

Inner moka will be in **bold**

I don't own rosario+vampire.

Tskune woke up in cold sweat. Oh god i have to stop dreaming about Moka. (i'm talking about inner moka) The past few nights he had been dreaming of her, and they were not ones she would like. It was just then he rembered he had no school because it was a weekend. Crap i'm screwed.(you know those anime sweat drops, well he had one a big one) Well they will find me sooner or later" he said dramaticly, then he got dressed and left.

Mizore sat at the window staring withought him noticeing, ohhhh how I love to watch you, how i wish you were naked.

He left the building heading to the schools because he needed groceries and, This is what happned he was sufficated by, guess who... Kurumu, and was saved by guess... Mizore, throwing a ice kunai at her forehead, which gave him time to get away.

Next he met a shy vampire and a perverted witch, Hi Tskune" Yukari said with a childish laugh, h h h hi tskune "said a nervious Moka. Hi Moka and Yukari how are you guys " he said with a blush. Why are you going to school" Moka and Yukari said in unison. Just some groceries i'm running on low, since I haven't had time to get any, what were you girls doing at the school ". Hey Yukari are you ok with with going to your dorm alone I want to talk with Tskune please".

Moka felt nothing but embarssment because all the perves around because of that she hung onto to Tskune's arm. The entire time Tskune and Moka blushing cherry red.

Almost half way to the store Tskune says what did you need to talk to me about. I just wanted to know if you ever doubted you could get me a rosario?. Tskune looked at at her confused, he thought for a moment then said yes I did start to because i didn't know where to get one, honestly".

By that time they were at the store. Ruby was talking to herself about some long story, Tskune was getting; beef, chicken, eggs, bacon, orange juice potatos, pancake mix, onions, carrots, blueberries, oranges, bread, sandwich meat, pepper, mustared, miracle whip, pickles, and bannanna peppers, then took them to the check out counter, bought his stuff then left towards his dorm.

By the time him and Moka got to the dorms it was 3:28. Hey Moka did you have lunch yet". No I haven't" she replied. Do you sandwich I have enough to make you and I one". sure". Ok then meet me here in 20 minutes, I need some time to put stuff away. But before he left he felt something IN hi neck then she took her fangs out and and they went to there dorms.

20 minutes later they were both out on the bench Tskune had a picknic basket with drinks and food. Just as they both Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari came sprinting. The big breast beauty and the snow woman, and witch were yelling. Tskune fell backwards laughing, about 2 minutes later he got up and said dont jump to conclusions, I don't think just the 2 of us could eat everything in here, I mean it is a giant basket.

Then he picked up a small rock and threw it at a bush and guess who shot up... Gin. Hey Gin" Tskune yelled come have some food, there is enough for us all".

**INNER MOKA : why the fuck was wasn't I in this chapter" moka yelled.**

**ME: because I had no use for you, wait I shouldn't have said that sould I**

**INNER MOKA: your screwed**

**ME: I know, AHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	2. Chapter 2

ME: where is moka

**MOKA: include me in the chapter and I won't!**

**ME: fine**

**MOKA: good boy!**

**ME: hey tskune STOP FUCKING RELEASEING MOKA BEFORE WE START YOU ASSHOLE!**

**Tskune: no.**

**MOKA: good boy tskune.**

**I DON'T OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE**

**I do own ochiro inoue**

** Tskune was unpacking all the leftovers in the refridgerator, then started makeing splitpea soup, it was 8:15 when it was done Tskune heard a knock on his door, when he opened it the man introduced himself, his name was Ochiro Inoue. **

** He was a transfer student that just moved in across the hall. Tskune invited him into his room wanting to know more about him. The one who started the convevrsation Ochiro, first he asked if they could be friends considering he hadn't made any yet, tskune replied sure. Tskune learned they had the exact same classes, so he could show Ochiro around.**

** Tskune had asked if he wanted to stay and eat so he did, they talked and laughed by the time they were done it was 9:00, they both said bye, then went to bed. **

**He was rolling around as if something was trying to take over him then he woke up, it was only 6:30 when he woke up, so he had time to make himself a nice lunch, which had a sandwitch some left over soup a drink and an apple. He had just enough time to get dressed, and make a morning smoothie before he left.**

** Right as he put his lunch in his fridge he heard a knock on turns out it was ochiro, he wanted to know if he could have his tour even though it was the weekend. So Tskune being the nice guy he said he would do it. A they were leaving the dorm they had, had a conversation about what school was like. School for me is rough because I have 5 girls that want to be my girlfriend, and I have a minimum of 1 fight a day because of all the girls. Bam, ochiro help me Tskune cried as he was being sufficated. Ochiro acualty managed to pull kurumu off of him, thanks ochiro. Just then kurumu asked" tskune who is this guy" " his name is ochiro inoue he is a new transfer student, tommrow is his first day, he had dinner at my dorm" tskune replied, right as he finished yukari and moka showed up. Yukari instantly jumped up on tskune's back, the second she saw ochiro she asked who he was.( i'm not explaining again) Mizore hopped out of her hiding place to look at ochiro, he had a farmer tan with blond hair gray eyes with a small amount of ocean blue in there and about 5 foot 6 and a half inches. **

** Just then tskune felt a sharp pain in his fingers he looked at them and they were turning black, then dissapeared then bang black covered his body barly able to stand he passed out. **

**Tskunes dream**

There were 2 people there tskune and his inner self. He looked like a vampire with bigger fangs and jet black hair with thick silver streaks. Tskune tried to start a conversation he said "who are you" he asked,inner tskune" I am your inner vampire side, from here on you are a ghoul-vampire hybrid" that was when he woke up.

**MOKA: your gonna die **

**ME: oh my god she is in my room **

**MOKA: come out, come out where ever you are.**

**ME: fine, kill me but first let me ask you where could I have put you in this one.**

**MOKA: ummmmmmm, damn it you got lucky this time bastard.**


	3. Chapter 3

Please tell me how i'm doing and if you don't like it tell me so I can delete it

it might not come on very often but I also have a lot of schoolwork. so ask for more recomdations.


	4. Chapter 4

THE TRANSFORMATION BEGIN

He woke up in the academy hospital, slowly waking up to 6 people in the room. Blinking a few times he recognized all of them. They were Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Moka, and Ochiro. Everyone but Ochiro was asleep, the first question Tskune asked was why was he in the hospital. the answer shocked him, then he yelled what do you mean no one knows!

"YOUR FUCKING SKIN TURNED BLACK"! "you just fell over, like someone just cut down a tree". Tskune replied" calm down I'm fine, there is no need to worry". Ochiro" YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME THAT, TELL THEM THAT"! Then Ochiro pointed to the girls then the window, every day they were here!

Thanks to Ochiro yelling, everyone woke up and grabbed him, except Kurumu. It took Tskune a while to see what happened with his barely free arm he stroked Moka's hair and sang a lullaby.(just think of a lullaby)

Kurumu got up and walked over to Tskune and said" I have too much competition and if I was rejected, I don't think I could take it, that's why I'm going to find a different mate, I hope we can still be friends".

INNER MOKA: where are you, you stupid rat.

ME: hiding from you.

AUDIENCE: HAHAHAHAHAHA

TSKUNE: you should include her

ME: but I am right now

INNER MOKA: damn it!

please send me ideas for a new chapter.

PLZ no flamers.


End file.
